February 8
1920 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Wins Easily Over Auburn Locals Humble Owasco Canoe Club Athletes, 22 To 12. All-Syracuse defeated the Owasco Canoe Club basketball tossers in a one-sided game at the State Armory Saturday night by 22 to 12. The Auburn team proved weak opponents and the game did not instill much enthusiasm into the crowd, who had expected to see a close match. All the members of the Syracuse team got at least one field basket except Crisp who scored 10 points from the foul line. The Auburn team used a number of substitutes. The score at the end of the first half was 11 to 4. Owasco netted six points in the second half, while Syracuse took 11. The summary: OWASCO CANOE CLUB: Davis, lg (1-4-6), Ogden, rf (2-2-6), Harrop, c (0-0-0), Aubin, rg (0-0-0), King, lg (0-0-0), P. Williams, rg (0-0-0), Tobin, rf (0-0-0), Monroe, rf (0-0-0), D. Williams, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (3-6-12). ALL-SYRACUSE: Martin, lf (1-0-2), Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Tormey, c (1-0-2), Casey, rg (2-0-4), Crisp, lg (0-10-10), Simons, lg (1-0-2) TOTALS (6-10-22). 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Host To Toledo ‘5’ Tonight The fast travelling Syracuse National basketball team, which has won four of its last five starts, is presented the opportunity to gain a full game in the chase with the Toledo Jeeps for third place tonight, when the Jeeps invade the W. Jefferson St. Armory floor for the second time this season. A brisk advance sale indicates a capacity house. The contest marks the third meeting of the year between the rivals. The Jeeps hold a 2-to-0 game edge over the Nats, winning the season’s opener in Toledo, 57-42, and then beating the Nats, 67-54, in Syracuse. Toledo has a league record of 16 wins and a like number of defeats, while Syracuse has won 12 and lost 16. The Jeeps, led by player-coach Julie Rivlin, boast the third highest scorer in the loop in George Sobek, former Notre Dame star. Another member who rates high in the scoring race is Hal Tidrick, a Washington and Jefferson College graduate. The Nats will be at full strength, but the starting lineup is undecided due to the recent improvement in the squad. Mike Novak, George Nelmark and Jerry Rizzo are regarded as sure starters, while John Chaney, Steve Sharkey, Chick Meehan, Bob Nugent, John Gee and Jack Dugger will see action. At Schenectady last night the Nats ran a consecutive win streak to six games with a seven-day period by defeating the Hawaiian All-Stars 77 to 65 in an exhibition game. Bob Nugent led the Syracuse scoring with 17 points while Steve Sharkey and Toni each had 16. SYRACUSE: Nugent, lf (7-3-17), Chaney, lf (3-2-8), McCahan, rf (6-2-14), Nelmark, rf (2-0-4), Dugger, c (2-2-6), Novak, c (1-0-2), Meehan, lg (4-2-10), Rizzo, lg (0-0-0), Sharkey, rg (8-0-16) TOTALS (33-11-77). ALL-STARS: Goo, lf (4-1-9), Cholly, lf (6-1-13), Mill, rf (3-0-6), Fisher, rf (3-1-7), Sing, c (2-0-4), Cahne, c (1-0-2), Moss, lg (4-0-8), Okan, lg (0-0-0), Tomm, rg (8-0-16) TOTALS (31-3-65). Score at halftime- Syracuse 35, All-Stars 28. Officials- O’Donnell and Baker. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- The injury jinx which handicapped the Syracuse Nats in the bid for the Eastern Division honors has swung into reverse as the club opens a two game series with Boston in New York tonight. The Celts are without the services of Frank Ramsey, Ed Macauley and Bill Sharman. Syracuse is down to eight men with Dolph Schayes limping from a charley horse, but the Nats still appear to have a physical advantage. The Celts have called up Skip Whittaker a six-foot three-inch cager who has been performing with the Lenox Merchants. The move was mandatory to keep the Beantowners within the loop regulations calling for eight men to be in uniform. Lenox beat the Nats twice this season. Sharman is out of action with a pulled leg muscle. Macauley may return tomorrow night as his injury is considered similar to Schayes, but Ramsey is hospitalized with pneumonia. Following tonight’s opening game at Madison Square Garden between the Celts and Nats, the New York Knickerbockers play the Minneapolis Lakers. The same four clubs are rivals in a Beantown twin bill tomorrow night. Syracuse then hosts the Lakers here Thursday. The Syracuse-Boston series is all even at four victories each. Neither club has won away from home and this is their first neutral court meeting. They play again in Syracuse Feb. 17, and have another game in New York Feb. 22 to conclude the rivalry. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 8 Category:Casey Category:Chaney Category:Crisp Category:Dugger Category:Martin Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Rafter Category:Rizzo Category:Schayes Category:Sharkey Category:Simons Category:Tormey